To prevent forgery of various high-security or high added-value prints, such as banknotes, certificates, and product packages, etc., a multi-layer structured coating technique is widely applied. The multi-layer structured coating technique can present different color characteristics or present different colors at different viewing angles, which can't be imitated or duplicated by means of electronic devices such as cameras, scanners, and printers, etc.; therefore, it has high anti-counterfeiting capability. However, the requirements in the anti-counterfeiting field can't be satisfied well by multi-layer coating technique solely nowadays.
In the prior art, optical variable magnetic ink (OVMI) is formed by adding a magnetic layer in an optical variable structure, and the OVMI particles can be induced by the magnetic field to align directionally in the directions of the magnetic induction lines, so that specific graphic and text structures can be formed. However, owing to the fact that the optical variable magnetic particles rely on a magnetic field to achieve a directional alignment, the shape can't be designed freely under the constraints of the shape of the magnetic field; in addition, special orientation equipment and process are required to achieve directional alignment of the optical variable magnetic particles. Moreover, a technical integration solution that combines interferential multi-layer coating with holographic technique, and color matching technique, etc. is complex, and the corresponding effect is not ideal. Therefore, with such a technical integration solution, the improvement of anti-counterfeiting capability of the interferential multi-layer coating is still limited.